Just another stupid headache
by attiebear118861
Summary: Shep689 (Will and RJ) MalexMale DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT! One shot PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY


Will got home from work and let out a deep sigh, having had a long, stressful day he was getting one of his headaches. He had planned to vlog a little bit but changed his mind and decides he needed to take a shower instead. RJ walked through the door after taking Dobby on his nightly run, he noticed Wills stuff but didn't see him, he let Dobby off the leash and walked through the living room and into the hall way where he heard the shower running, he tapped lightly on the door before he opened it up and walked in "Babe we are home" he smiled and peaked into the shower, noticing his baby with his eyes closed and a rag over his temples. "Are you okay?" He leaned in, not caring he got a little wet and gave his fiancé a sweet kiss on his bottom lip. Will couldn't help but smile against his loves lips, having missed him all day. Will frowned looking at RJ "One of my stupid headaches, I had soda at work and you know what it does to me" RJ lightly kissed Will's head "well how about you finish here and you and I can cuddle and watch the last two Harry Potter films?" He said in a soft tone, Will nodded in agreement and turned to finish up his shower as RJ left the bathroom. After RJ got changed and cleaned up a bit in the other bathroom from his run he went out to the living room and lit all the candles and turned off the lights. A wide smile spread across his face as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and turn him around, he blushed softly as Will kissed him deeply, his hands holding RJ's waist firmly and RJ's arms that had made their way around Will's neck "Why hello there" RJ said in a cute way with a little goofy grin on his lips "I missed you so much today" Will whispered, playing with the back of his fiancés shirt. Will pouted when he felt RJ pull away from his embrace "Stay here baby, I'll be right back" Will nodded and stood where he was while he watched RJ run into their room and come back with a pillow and a blanket that he knew they would just share. RJ smiled as he out the pillow down and will laid down, RJ crawled between his legs and wrapped his arms around his chest, smiling happily as he pulled the blanket over them and pressed play. About half way through the movie RJ looked up at Will "it's been weeks since we have been alone like this" he ran his finger up and down his chest, looking into his loves eyes gently as Will leaned down and locked their lips together, blushing RJ moved so he was on his loves hips, his knees on both sides of his waist he cupped his cheek, kissing him deeply. Will pulled back after a while of making out and touching and whispered "Baby, may I top tonight?" He gently ran his hand through up and down RJ's arm as RJ just stared deeply into his eyes. Will half expected RJ to say no since he was able to feel and see how hard RJ was trough his light blue underwear. RJ smiled and leaned forward kissing Wills cheek softly "yes" he whispered simply before getting up and putting Dobby in his kennel as Will blew out all the candles and turned off the tv. RJ was waiting for will in love hall way smiling like a fool as will came up and grabbed RJ's waist and pushed him up against the wall gently, kissing him hard on the lips, causing RJ to groan deep in his throat. Will smirked and guided his lover to the bedroom, slowly laying him down on the bed "I love you" Will whispered against RJ's lips and he blushed "I love you too baby" he said back sweetly. They were already missing most their clothes from on the couch so all they had to get off was RJ's underwear and wills jeans and boxer briefs. RJ ran his hands into wills hair and pulled him down, kissing him softly as Will had his hand reading in the bedside drawer to find their bottle of lube, one he felt it he smiled and sat up a bit, squirting some on his finger tips he gently began to massage and poke at RJ's hole, sticking just one finger in in the beginning he bent down and licked the pulsing tip of RJ's dick, tasting the pre cum that was dripping from it, RJ moaned the moment me felt Will's warm tongue. Will continued to pump his finger in and out before he squeezed a little more lube and added another finger to him. RJ moaned and arched up a bit as his fiancé added the 2nd finger. When will decided RJ was ready he slid up, kissing and nipping at his lips RJ grinned, kissing him back when without warning he felt Will begin to push into him, causing RJ to let out a noise that was filled with pain that turned to pleasure as Will pushed further in, adding more lubricant to try and help his lover take his dick fully. RJ moaned as will gripped his thighs and started to thrust in and out, getting faster as they went. At one point will had pulled all the way out before he pushed himself hard back into him, RJ moaned out loudly, reaching down and beginning to rub himself, his hand firmly on his shaft he began to pump as will fucked him harder "oh baby yes" RJ moaned out. Wills heaving breathing and small groans filled RJ's ears. Will looked into his lovers eyes as he moaned out "b-baby imma... Imma oohh.." He moaned as he pushed himself as deep as he could into RJ and came. He knew RJ had to be close so He kept thrusting, slamming into him faster and harder as he dug his nails into his hips "cum for me baby" Will breathed out as RJ came, shooting his white strands onto Wills stomach. Will collapsed onto RJ, both males were breathing hard as RJ whispered "god I love you". Will smiled sitting up just to kiss RJ, whispering "I love you too." Will moved so he pulled out of RJ, he reached over and grabbed a towel to while off his stomach, RJ had made his way under the blankets and close to Wills pillow. Will laid down and smiled at RJ as he cuddled closely on his chest "is your head feeling better?" RJ asked with a sweet voice and Will nodded; smiling "much better" he kissed RJ softly and turned out the dim light, falling asleep with his fiancé in his arms.


End file.
